Do You Remember
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Harley and Ivy parted as enemies rather than friends but now Harley needs her, will Ivy be so willing to put everything behind them? Especially when she finds out that the psychotic blonde isn't the same as when she left her Harley Quinn x Poison Ivy with some Joker thrown in
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys so this is another Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy fic.**

 **Harley and Ivy left things as not very amicable and for a while they have hated each other but now Harley needs Ivy's help, will the red head be so willing this time around?**

 **I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **DO YOU REMEMBER?**

 **1**

Gotham had been quiet since Ivy had been back but it wasn't her presence that affected the area and she knew that. No, something else had happened and she was determined to find out what.

The red head hated what this place reminded her of but at the same time it was a place that she would always call home and it didn't matter how far she traveled or where she went, she always found herself being pulled back here by some invisible force.

The clubs were still open and still as loud as ever as Ivy walked through their doors, the bouncers on either side giving her a wide birth, they had obviously heard what she could do and just how much she lived up to her name as Poison Ivy.

As the red head walked through the throng of people, she could hear her name being whispered and wary glances being cast her way.

She took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink from a very nervous looking bartender.

The drink arrived almost two seconds after she'd ordered it and Ivy only nodded her head in acknowledgment as she took a sip.

Turning around on the stool, she took a look around.

No gang members, no police (obviously) the police had lost control of Gotham years ago no matter how much they wanted to deny it.

But then a conversation caught her attention and she listened intently to the two women who sat sipping their martinis at the other end of the bar.

"...It's true, I swear. Just up and left her. No warning. Nothing. Oh they say she's in a right state."

"I thought they were the King and Queen of Gotham!"

"Me too! But apparently, he couldn't handle it."

"Well where'd he go?"

"No one knows but as for her? She holed in some dump near his club. She hasn't been see out in years."

"Poor girl. I mean, I know she's nuts but still..."

Ivy's lips quirked up in a half smile and she went over to the two women, drink in hand.

"Now I know you can only be talking about Harley Quinn." She purred as she took a seat next to them.

The two women immediately looked nervous. The blonde of the two even looked away as though she hadn't seen the red head.

"Do you know why Joker ran out on her?" Ivy asked.

"Poison Ivy...when did you-when did you get back?" The brunette stammered.

"Last night. Now as I was saying, the Joker..."

"Oh yeah, he left her high and dry, no one knows where he is."

"But she's all alone." Ivy said, not being able to keep that grin off her lips.

Then it was like the blonde found her courage and spoke up.

"Hey, weren't the two of you friends?"

This hurt and angered Ivy all the same time and her green eyes zeroed in on the blonde.

"Yes. _Were_. As in not anymore."

The blonde swallowed hard and practically chugged her drink to avoid looking at the red head anymore.

The brunette was nervous but not as much as her friend.

"There was also something about you and being...you know-"

"No I don't know. Explain." Ivy said, tilting her head and frowning slightly.

The brunette licked her lips and lowered her voice. Maybe the drink had made her a little more confident to talk about this to the red head.

"Well, there were...rumors about the two of you; saying that you might play for both sides of the team if you know what I mean." She said with a light grin, probably hoping to lighten what she was saying to one of Gotham's most dangerous women.

Ivy laughed then and the brunette copied.

"Oh, you mean if I'm like this-"

She then grabbed the blonde and kissed her full on the mouth.

The brunette's eyes widened as she watched her friend gasp and shrivel up, Ivy's poison now flowing through her veins and constricting her heart like a vine strangling whatever it latched onto.

The blonde fell from her stool and dropped to the floor.

Ivy looked down at the fallen body and shrugged carelessly then she narrowed her green eyes at the brunette.

"It's dangerous to make assumptions about me."

The brunette dropped to the knees beside her dead friend and started crying as Ivy slid off the bar stool and knocked back her drink before leaving the club.

...

The house was derelict. It would have collapsed all around her if she hadn't been careful.

 _'No one loves you, no one cares, Harley's all on her own again.'_ The voices in her head sang to her.

"Shut up!" She screamed as she clawed at her head, trying to scratch the voices out.

 _'Why do you think he left you? he hates you. You pushed yourself on him and he didn't even love you, you were just his toy. Now you're nothing, He don't wanna play with you anymore hahahahahaha!'_

Harley clenched her teeth so hard she thought they would shatter.

"You don't mean that. He'll come back. He always comes back." She whispered as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

She was crouched in the middle of the wooden floor, a window with no glass helped the moon shine in on her and as Harley bowed her head and kept chanting to herself about how he would come back for her, she was grateful that she wasn't completely swallowed by the darkness.

It was bad enough inside her own head.

She could hear the faint crying again and Harley squeezed her eyes shut and smacked her fist against the side of her head.

She couldn't get that noise out of her mind. It haunted her like a ghost with unfinished business. She had tried leaving it behind but then she would always go back, seeing that it was her noise to take and she didn't want anyone else to have it but then when the noise started up again, she wished that she'd left it on that doorstep when Joker had walked out on her.

 _'That noise is because you were too stupid to see what you were getting into.'_

Harley rolled her eyes and her grip on her bleached blonde hair got tighter still.

"It wasn't my fault. He told me everything would be OK."

 _'And now it's not. Are you the only one who can't see how stupid you are?"_

"I'm not stupid!" She roared into the darkness.

 _'Everyone leaves you because you're so fucking annoying. Look at Ivy, she finally had enough of you and you thought she would always be there when Joker wasn't. She was like your safety net and you don't even have that! You push everyone away simply by being you!'_

Harley screamed as loud as she could and when she stopped, she found that the voices and the noise inside her head had stopped.

She gave a small smile and crawled over to the mattress she'd thrown against the wall.

She layed down on it and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come and just as it was about to, she heard the door downstairs creak, someone was here.

Her blue eyes flew open and she grabbed her baseball bat. She hadn't left that back at the house either.

At least she would get the chance to wack the shit out of someone. She knew that was something she was good at.

 _'Yeah but that's all you're good at.'_

Harley ignored the voice and crept towards the stairs, bat hefted high in her grip.

Men in black leather jackets grinned up at her as they ascended the stairs.

"Told you she'd be here." One said to the other.

The leader grinned darkly at her.

"C'mere princess, daddy's got something special for you."

Harley grinned.

"Princess has got something special for you too." She purred as she flexed her fingers around the bat in her hands.

There were seven of them in total. Any sane person would know to cut their losses and run but no, not Harley and she ran at them screaming as she did and laughing her head off as well when she started hitting the ones closest to her.

Of course just as predicted, they got the better of her and even though she managed to beat five of them and scare them off with her screeching, two of them wouldn't budge so easily.

"You don't scare us honey."

"We want what we came for." The other one said, giving her a look only perverts had perfected.

Soon, Harley found herself cornered, her bat snatched from her hands as one held her to the wall and the other started pulling at her clothes.

Fear blossomed in the pit of her stomach and she started screaming, clawing at any flesh she could see.

Gun shots joined Harley's screams as the first man went down. His friend looked up, fear shining brightly in his eyes before he was shot straight in the head too, his blood staining the wall behind him.

Harley looked up at her savior and her mouth dropped open.

"Red?"

"Hello Harley. Miss me?"

* * *

 **A/N- So let me know what you guys think and if you're hooked. I hope you are hehe ;)**

 **Ivy isn't so forgiving in the next chapter but can Harley turn that around by using their history together as a way to get back into the plant lady's good books?**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

The blonde launched herself from the wall and straight into Ivy, wrapping her arms tightly around the red head.

"Boy am I glad to see you!" Harley squealed.

Ivy pushed the blonde away from her.

"I heard he left you again."

Harley pouted and nodded, that pathetic, 'I need someone to hold my hand' look always seemed to work on the red head but not this time apparently.

"Why this time? Did you bore him or did he have a better offer?" Ivy asked, her lips curving up into a cruel smile.

Harley's pout remained on her face.

"He couldn't handle our...living situation, shall we say." She muttered.

Ivy raised an eyebrow at her former friend.

"Living situation?"

"Hm hm."

Ivy looked around at the shack that Harley was staying in and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I don't think you'll be getting anymore trouble tonight. Bye bye."

"No wait Red! Don't go... Harley exclaimed, grabbing hold of the red head's arm.

Green eyes locked with blue and Harley released her hold.

"You know what will happen if I touch you." Ivy warned.

"Yeah..."

"Are you stupid enough to risk it?" Ivy asked as she backed Harley up against the wall without touching her.

"Some things are worth the risk." Harley panted, suddenly breathless, whether from the poison or the close proximity, she couldn't be sure.

Ivy let her lips get dangerously close to the blonde's.

"One kiss from me and you'll wish you hadn't risked anything." Ivy breathed and the poison in that alone made Harley's head spin.

The blonde's hands trailed up the red head's sides and she tilted her head slightly, looking up through her lashes.

"We've kissed before..."

"We have but I made sure that you were injected with the anti-venom." Ivy reminded her.

"The pull is too strong Red...I need ya." Harley drawled.

Ivy licked her lips.

God, it would be so easy to just take her but then she'd be giving into what Harley wanted and Ivy had promised herself she wouldn't do that anymore.

As difficult as it was, Ivy took a step back from the blonde.

"I have business to attend to."

Harley's eyes widened in shock.

She was so sure that Red would give in, take her back to her place, inject that crap into her veins and then they could have some real fun.

"But what about-"

"It's not going to happen Harley. We're different now."

"But we're friends." The blonde chirped.

Ivy glared at her.

"No, we're not. Maybe once but...not anymore." Ivy said the last bit quietly, as though it hurt her to have to say it out loud.

She turned and headed for the door.

"I have this noise." Harley said suddenly and Ivy stopped walking, turning back to look at the blonde.

"I know Harley. They are called voices and they are all in your head. You know that."

"No...not those voices. This is a noise. It stops sometimes but it's always there."

Ivy frowned in confusion.

"Are you sure it's not in your head?"

Harley shook her head.

"No. It's upstairs."

Ivy glanced at the stairs and then her gaze went straight back to Harley.

"If this is a way to get me to stay here with you-"

"No, no it's not Red. I swear! The noise is upstairs. I'll show you."

Ivy watched as the blonde bounded on ahead and up the stairs.

Ivy let out an irritated breath and followed her.

Finally, they reached a room and Harley stopped just outside the door.

"It's in there." She whispered.

Ivy walked in and looked around. It was dark in here, save for a sliver of moonlight creeping in through a missing slat in the blinds.

She stopped and looked down into a wooden crate.

"Harley, come here."

The blonde obeyed and stood by the red head's side.

"What is it Red?"

"How long have you had a baby up here?"

Harley looked down at the sleeping baby.

"Ever since I got back. Joker didn't want it. I left it on the doorstep of the children's home, y'know, just outside of town...but I-I dunno, didn't seem right leaving it there. It is mine anyway."

Ivy looked at the blonde, trying to decided if what she was thinking was right.

"You mean to tell me that you had a baby...with Joker?"

Harley nodded.

"Puddin' didn't wanna be a daddy but I wanted to be a mommy."

Ivy grabbed Harley and dragged her out of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She raged.

"What Red? I thought-"

"Harley you're insane! Clinically! You are not fit to be a mother!"

The blonde looked hurt.

"I can still love Red. I loved you once, remember?"

Ivy shook her head and waved her hand flippantly.

"You never loved me Harley. I was a good distraction when he left you, like now for instance."

"Yes I did! I did love ya Red, honest!"

Ivy sighed and licked her lips, trying to get her head around all this.

"I don't understand you Harley. How could you and Joker have been so stupid?! I mean him! A father! I can't think of anything more ridiculous!"

"He was excited at first! Then it got older, a bit bigger and then he-he didn't want it no more."

"It? Have you even named him?" Ivy asked, feeling dread creep into her bones.

Harley shrugged.

"We argued about that too so we just names it...'It'."

Ivy sighed and tapped two fingers on the bridge of her nose.

"You can't name a child 'It'."

Harley shrugged.

"Didn't know what else to call it."

"More like you didn't care once Joker walked out." Ivy muttered.

Harley chose to ignore that comment and instead, she looked at Ivy with child-like eyes.

"So...what do we do?"

"'We'? Since when did this become a 'we' problem?"

"Come on Red! I can't look after a kid all by myself!"

"You should've done him a favor and left him at the children's home where he could be raised by a nice, normal, loving family!"

"I know! But it's mine!"

"Stop saying 'It' and think of a name for him! He's a human being!" Ivy raged.

Harley actually stood there, trying to think of a name.

Ivy's eyes widened.

"You're thinking about it now?"

"Well you said to." She whined.

Ivy growled low in her throat and then bent down to pick up the baby.

It stirred a little but not much.

"It's a boy."

"I know. Oh Joker used to call it little shit when it wouldn't stop crying."

Ivy rolled her eyes as she looked down into the bright blue eyes of the baby.

"Charming as always." She drawled as she wrapped the blanket tighter around him.

"So...are you gonna help me look after it-him." Harley amended at Ivy's look.

Ivy sighed.

What had she gotten herself into? Why couldn't she just stay away? Leave Harley in her own mess and let her clean it up on her own? Why did she feel this constant need to protect her and make sure she was taken care of? It was pathetic and Ivy knew she should put the baby down, turn her back and walk out. This didn't have to be her problem, but even as these thoughts were running through her head, the baby moved in her arms and made a little noise.

She smiled warmly down at him and then glanced at Harley.

"I guess I don't have a choice."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

The first night was OK.

The baby slept like...well like a baby and Harley was in the spare room, making strange little noises as she slept, Ivy knew it was something to do with her past, it was something she never spoke about and Ivy had never pushed her. She was broken enough.

Ivy went to the window one night, she couldn't sleep for some reason and she looked out across Gotham city.

Everywhere was dark save for a few lights and you could hear a few dogs barking and of course, it wouldn't be Gotham if you didn't hear a police siren going off every once in a while. Crime was a part of this city now, even with the Joker gone.

Ivy turned her head as she heard quiet crying coming from the living room.

She slipped on her bath robe and went into the living room, finding the baby in the first stages of going into a full on melt down.

She picked him up and held him close to her, gently rocking him.

"Hey, what's all this, huh?" She whispered softly.

The baby stopped for a little while, opening his eyes to look at her and Ivy's heart nearly stopped.

He had her eyes.

Ivy wanted to put him back down. She would go and get Harley. He needed her.

But then the baby wrapped a tiny finger around a lock of her bright red hair and his eyes closed again.

Ivy couldn't help but smile warmly down at him.

She then walked about with him as he made gurgling noises until she went back into her bedroom and stood by the window with him tucked safely in her arms.

She would have to use the anti venom on the baby if he was going to stay here with her for a while. Usually, Ivy's poison only worked via a kiss or intercourse but Ivy didn't know how her poison affected children. She had never been interested in becoming a mother or anything like that so she hadn't bothered to check up on it. The only time she had checked was when Harley had suggested they sleep together. It had been such a strange way of saying; 'I want to have sex with you' but Ivy had agreed and checked up on how much anti venom Harley would need and how long it would work for.

Safe sex an' all that.

The baby was just starting to go back to sleep when Harley came into the bedroom. She was wearing an old t-shirt and pj shorts.

She smiled as Ivy turned her head.

"He woke you up huh?"

Ivy frowned a little and then looked down at the baby.

"Uh, no. I was awake anyway."

She then went over and handed the baby to Harley.

"Here. You're his mother, take care of him."

Harley held the baby and frowned slightly as she looked down at him.

"Y'know, I still gotta think of a name for it-"

At Ivy's glare, Harley amended;

"-I mean, him."

Harley looked back down at the baby and bit her lip as she started thinking.

"What about...Bingo?!"

Ivy rolled her eyes.

"That's a dog's name."

"Oh yeah...how about...Jay?"

"Jay?"

"Yeah! As in J for Joker, only it's J-A-Y."

Ivy sighed and clenched her teeth together.

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever you want. It's probably better than 'it."

Harley followed Ivy into the kitchen.

"What cha doing? Red?"

"Yes Harley?" Ivy growled as she filled up the kettle.

"Do you think Mr J is ever gonna come back?"

Ivy nodded.

"Yes I do but it won't be for you and...Jay."

Harley's face dropped and she stuck her bottom lip out.

"I just wanted us to be a family, Red."

"And you were for a while." Ivy replied as she scooped some coffee out of a jar and into a mug.

"Yeah. I guess we were, weren't we!" Harley said, a bright smile coming back to her face.

Ivy sighed and flicked on the kettle then she threw the spoon from where she was standing, right into the sink. It made a loud clatter as metal hit metal.

Harley frowned a little at the red head.

"Are you...are you mad at me?"

"No Harley."

Harley grinned and then a thought came to her.

Ivy watched with confusion and frustration as Harley disappeared into the living room and came back empty handed.

Ivy sighed again.

"I don't believe ya." Harley said as she wrapped her arms around Ivy's waist and pulled her closer.

Ivy halfheartedly struggled to get out of her grasp and Harley chuckled.

"Oh what's the matter Red? Are you upset with little ol' me?"

Ivy clenched her teeth and pushed Harley away from her, the kitchen counter hit the blonde's back as she nearly fell.

Harley frowned.

"What's the matter Red?" She asked but she didn't sound so certain that her baby voice would work on the other woman anymore.

"Why do you do that?" Ivy asked, her shoulders shaking as she tried to control her anger.

"Do what?" Harley asked with a shrug.

"Why do you treat me like a child? As if you talking to me like I'm a fucking simpleton will calm me down, make me more susceptible to you."

"Huh?"

"Harley, we are barely even friends anymore. You're lucky you and Jay are staying with me." Ivy added.

"And we are so grateful for that Red. But...why can't we go back to being as we used to be?"

"What? We're in some kind of twisted relationship until you decide you can't live without Joker anymore and I have to just let you go again? No, I don't want to go back to being how we were."

Harley pouted.

"But we used to have so much fun Red."

"You have a baby now Harley! You need to concentrate on him taking care of him, not trying to get back into my bed."

Harley grinned darkly, tilting her head slightly.

"Can't I do both?"

Ivy hated what this was doing to her insides.

She wanted to give Harley another chance but then she'd lose track of just how many she'd given the blonde. She knew how it would end up. The same as always and Ivy was tired of having her heart dropped kicked every time Joker came back or Harley ran off to him. You never know, she might even leave the kid with Ivy this time just to add a little salt to the wound.

Once the kettle was boiled, Ivy poured the coffee, even though she didn't want it anymore and went into the living room.

"What cha doing now?" Harley asked, following her.

"I'm just going to sit and read for a while." Ivy replied.

"Read? Is that it?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Well it just seems so...boring!"

"So go to bed." Ivy said flatly as she grabbed a magazine and began flipping through it.

Harley then came to stand in front of the arm chair to Ivy's side of the couch and looked down at the red head.

"Mind of I sit with ya?"

"As long as you're quiet." Ivy said, her jaw tightening.

"OK!" Harley chirped as she sat down heavily in the arm chair.

Why did she love this wacko?

She was crazy, a glutton for punishment and she would never fully understand the depth of Ivy's feelings, much less reciprocate them. It was heading for heartbreak, Ivy knew that yet here she was and this time, she was looking after their baby!

Joker and Harley's baby!

Ivy went back to looking at the magazine.

Harley looked around the room and started humming.

Ivy knew what this was; Harley did this when she was bored and wanted to annoy Red who had specifically asked her to be quiet.

When the humming didn't work, she would quietly start singing and that is exactly what she did until Ivy looked up and glared at the blonde.

"Sorry." Harley whispered with a fake grin.

"Look, if you're bored, why don't you just go back to bed?"

"I'm not sleepy." Harley replied, swinging her legs like a six year old.

"Then just...sit quiet."

"OK. Sorry." Harley whispered but Ivy knew it wouldn't last long.

No less than five minutes went by when Harley spoke up.

"Why do they cry so much?"

Ivy frowned and put the magazine down, knowing that she wouldn't be reading the rest of it tonight anyway.

"What?"

"Those things." Harley said, gesturing with her head to Jay who was now sleeping soundly.

"Babies." Ivy supplied for her.

"Yeah those."

"They cry for all different reasons; some cry cos they're hungry, some cry cos they want to sleep, they cry for all different reasons."

Harley nodded and then scrunched up her nose.

"Is it like...they're way of talking?"

Ivy shrugged.

"I suppose so."

Harley nodded and then glanced at Jay.

"He's cute ain't he?"

Ivy nodded and for a second, she forgot that she was supposed to be keeping her feelings in check and she softened a little.

"Yeah he is. He's got your eyes."

Harley smiled warmly at her friend.

"Has he?"

"Hm hm. They're really bright blue...they're gorgeous."

Harley gave the red head a shy look.

"You think my eyes are gorgeous, do ya Red?"

Ivy straightened and she frowned, narrowing her eyes.

"I was talking about Jay."

"Yeah but you said he had my eyes so if you like his eyes then that must mean that you like my eyes."

"Would you just drop it already?!" Ivy hissed, remembering to keep her voice down so as to not wake the baby.

"Sorry...but it felt like old times for a second then."

She was right, it did but Ivy couldn't afford to let that happen again, she wouldn't.

Harley suddenly stood and stretched, the top riding up and exposing her taught stomach.

"Well I'm going back to bed." She announced.

Ivy nodded and grabbed the magazine again, trying to get her mind to re focus.

"Red?"

Ivy looked over her shoulder at the blonde who stood in the door way of the spare room and watched as Harley gave her a wink.

"My door's open if you can't sleep and wanna...talk or something."

Ivy turned back to her magazine as she heard Harley let out a small chuckle.

God, that woman would be the death of her!

 **A/N- Sorry for any mistakes, I'm tired but wanted to post something for you guys. Hope you liked it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

The grin that split the blonde's face told Ivy all she needed to know.

Harley had won.

Again.

Ivy pushed Harley's head away from her spread legs.

"Stop it." She panted, sweat coating her brow.

Harley licked her lips suggestively.

"Really? Is that what you want me to do Red?"

Ivy nodded and scooted herself up the bed and away from Harley.

"What's the problem? I had ya screaming my name an' everything." The blonde purred as she crawled towards Ivy.

Ivy closed her eyes and grabbed the sheet, holding it up to her chest.

"Now you're gettin' all modest? Bit late for that, don't cha think babe?"

"Don't call me that." Ivy snarled through clenched teeth.

Harley pouted and sat back on her heels.

"We were having such a good time. It felt like old times, didn't it?"

"What? You mean where you get your way and we fuck til you fall asleep? Yeah, it felt like old times." Ivy told the blonde, her tone sharp and cruel.

Ivy stood, wrapping the sheet around her and brushing her sweat soaked hair back with the hand that wasn't holding the sheet close to her.

Harley looked at her with her head tilted slightly.

"You confuse me, y'know that? One minute you want me all to yourself, then when you've got me, you're pushing me away."

Ivy ignored her, she didn't want to talk about them or what they may or may not be, she just wanted to be alone.

"I'm going for a walk."

"It's nearly dawn and you still haven't answered my question!" Harley whined.

"We'll talk when I get back." Ivy muttered as she went into her own bedroom.

Harley followed her.

"No. I wanna talk about it now!"

"I don't." Ivy snapped.

Harley grabbed the red head's arm spinning her around.

"Well I do!"

"My God, you're like a child!"

Harley suddenly pushed Ivy up against the wall, kissing her fiercely until Ivy relaxed and just let it happen. Pretty soon, the red head had her hands tangled in blonde locks while Harley licked into her mouth, moaning as she did and making Ivy gasp every now and again as she gently bit down on the red head's bottom lip, giving it a sharp tug.

When they pulled back, both breathless from the kiss, Harley smiled sweetly into Ivy's eyes.

"I know you want me Red. You always have."

Ivy felt her walls crumbling. She couldn't do it anymore. She knew that in the end, Harley would break her heart, she always did but maybe they could see how it could last this time and maybe that would be enough for Ivy until Harley came back to her again and Ivy was sure that she would.

"Just admit it..." Harley whispered.

Ivy nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I do..."

Harley pulled Ivy into her and started stroking her hair.

Ivy couldn't help but cling to the crazy blonde as she cried.

"What else?" Harley whispered.

Ivy swallowed and her shoulders shook as she sobbed pitifully now on her knees.

"All I've ever wanted was to take care of you. I've always been scared that Joker would come back and abuse you because that's what always happens. I get to have you for maybe a few months and then he comes back and you just...leave."

Ivy's green eyes glistened as she looked up at the blonde.

"I don't want you to leave again."

Harley stroked Ivy's head soothingly and she gave her an uneasy smile.

"You know I can't promise ya that."

Ivy lowered her head and suddenly she felt extremely foolish as she clung to Harley, her head pressed against the blonde's stomach as her fingers curled into Harley's top like she was scared that once she let go, Harley would disappear.

Tears slid down the red head's face as she choked back sob after sob. She had never felt so weak.

She felt Harley's hands on her arms, gently prising her off.

"I have to check on Jay."

Ivy nodded as she let her arms go limp and the fell by her side as Harley stepped around her, leaving her kneeling on the floor.

...

The next few days, Ivy went ghost.

Harley found that she couldn't cope on her own and she kept screaming at Jay to stop crying when all of the things Ivy had told her didn't work.

She eventually moved him into Ivy's room and shut the door, curling up on the floor and covering her ears with her hands as she started rocking backwards and forwards.

...

Ivy watched him from the comfort of her car, her green eyes narrowed as she watched the green haired jerk strut about, telling people what to do and Ivy noticed that a bimbo was perched on the seat nearest to him, well it looks like he had a type.

Ivy took a breath and then left her car, walking straight into his new club.

This one was different, it was all purple glass outside and in with white furniture.

Ivy bet the cleaning bill to get the blood out would be colossal.

She went in, passing the bouncers who stood back to let her inside. They knew who she was, even out here, right outside of Gotham.

The city they were in was equally dark and depressing but it was no Gotham and soon Joker would realize that.

His office was in the back this time and it didn't take Ivy long to find it, walk in and find him sucking face with the bimbo she'd spotted earlier.

Joker didn't even look phased, maybe a little surprised but that was about the strength of it.

"Ivy! So glad to see you!" He exclaimed as he pushed the bimbo off of him and she fell to the floor.

Ivy watched with open disgust as she stood, straightened her too short skirt and left his office.

"What brings you to my part of the world?"

"Harley."

At the mention of his girlfriend's name, Joker's pale face dropped.

"What about her?"

"Go back to her Joker. Go back and take her and your son out of my fucking apartment."

Joker grinned.

"Not enjoying her company?"

"I want her and your little brat gone. Do you understand?"

Joker chuckled and relaxed in his chair, shifting his shoulders only slightly.

"What's got you riled up Ivy? The kid or her?"

Ivy pursed her lips and tried not rip Joker's head off for trying to get in her's.

She knew what he was doing, his bitch of a girlfriend was the same.

"Both."

Joker lent across the desk so he could look deep into Ivy's eyes.

"She's been in your head, hasn't she? Playing with your emotions, telling you things, she's breaking you, isn't she? Gettin' too close for comfort?"

Ivy lost it.

"Look I don't care what you do or where you go but take your fucking bitch and get the hell away from me!"

Joker laughed really loudly then and Ivy wanted to smack the shit of him.

"Do ya have feelings for my girl, Red?"

Ivy paused.

This was dangerous territory.

Joker was extremely posessive over Harley, maybe not because he loved her but just she was his and no one took what was his. If Ivy admitted she loved Harley and told him what they had done, how many times they had slept together in the past, Ivy's life and probably Harley's, wouldn't be worth living. He would hunt her down, torture her then once he bored, kill her. Ivy was dangerous in her own way but she didn't fancy a life of constantly looking over her shoulder so she raised her chin and looked defiantly at him. She didn't want a life on the run but she refused to be scared by him.

After all, all Joker was was a lunatic with a gun, men and money. Ivy was a...well she didn't know what she was anymore but she wasn't exactly human, was she?

"Ivy?" Joker pushed when he didn't get an answer straight away.

Ivy grinned at him, tight lipped.

"You win Joker. She loves you."

"That's not what I asked."

"And if I admitted it...what would do you?" She asked but she used a taunting tone to show she wasn't scared.

"Would you hunt me down? Make me regret ever coming near your girl? Kill me in case she decides she wants to give it a go?" Ivy added with a dark chuckle.

Joker grinned, showing his silver teeth and he brushed back his green hair.

"Do I need to kill you Ivy? Are you a threat to my girl?"

"I told you she chose you okay?"

"And you'll just let her go, just like that...I would have thought you'd kill anyone who does you wrong."

Ivy shrugged.

"I love her enough to let her go, how does that work for you?" She sneered.

Joker shrugged.

"Y'know I would go back to her. I miss her but it's that little brat she refused to give up."

"Your son." Ivy reminded him.

He nodded and he looked tired already.

"I thought she would've dumped it in a river by now."

Ivy frowned at him.

"She's his mother, she would never do that."

Joker waved a hand dismissively.

"Oh she's too fucked up to know how to be a mother."

"She's trying." Ivy said and was shocked at how she found herself defending the very woman she wanted out of her life.

"I can't be a dad. Look at me! I'd probably sell him at the right price!"

Ivy didn't doubt this.

"OK...I'll make a deal with you."

Joker tilted his head slightly.

"I'm listening."

"Come back, get Harley and I'll deal with the kid."

"Deal with him?" Joker asked confused.

"I'll make sure he never knows who you are."

Joker sat back and scrubbed at his face.

"So he'd still be alive...I don't know if that works for me."

Ivy couldn't believe she was hearing this but she had to make a deal that would get Joker to take Harley away.

"Fine. I'll kill the kid! Just come and get your girl." Ivy snapped.

Joker grinned.

"You've never killed a kid before, why now?"

"I want Harley gone. I don't ever want to see her again and believe me when I tell you, I'll do anything to make that happen."

Joker laughed and clapped his hands together.

"Well well Ivy! Looks like we got a deal. You get rid of the kid and I'll take Harley."

Ivy smiled and shook his outstretched hand.

"Sounds good to me."

As Ivy turned to leave, Joker stopped her.

"One more thing."

Ivy waited expectantly.

"I wanna see it."

"See what?"

"The kid, when you get rid of him. I wanna be there."

Ivy paused and then finally nodded.

"Fine. Tomorrow night. It ends."

He nodded.

"I'll bring Harley. I'm sure she'd love to watch."

"Maybe..."

Ivy left the club and went back to her car. She opened her glove box and pulled the gun out.

A bullet would leave this gun tomorrow night but it wouldn't be the kid that got it.

Ivy could be a real sadistic bitch there was no way in hell that she would kill an innocent child, not even for Harley and she was pretty sure she would do almost anything the psycho asked of her.

* * *

 **A/N- Last chapter guys coming up guys. As mentioned, I won't have Jay killed off, even that's too dark for me.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed it. Feedback is always appreciated! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

"I don't know what ya want okay?!" Harley yelled at Jay as he sat there crying.

Tears streamed from his bright blue eyes and his face was slowly going red.

The door opened and Harley's head whipped around like a dog who had been waiting for her master to come in.

Ivy went straight over to Jay and picked him, gently rocking him in her arms and speaking softly to him.

"It's alright, I'm here. Shh, everything's gonna be ok, I promise."

"Oh thank God you're here Red! He just kept crying an' I fed him, did what you told me to do and nothin'."

Ivy rolled her eyes as Jay calmed down as Ivy kept him pressed against her so he could feel her warmth.

"Aww no isn't this a sight to see?" Joker drawled as he came through the door.

Harley's grin nearly split her face as she ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Puddin'!"

Ivy turned away and focused on Jay.

"You came back!"

Joker wrapped an arm around Harley's waist, pulling her close.

"Well me and the red head here had a deal."

Harley gave Ivy a big smile but Ivy had her back to the window.

"Ivy." Joker's voice came through to her and Ivy winced.

"Remember our deal..."

Ivy nodded as Jay made little cooing noises.

"Take care of the kid."

Ivy shut her eyes and she pulled the gun out of her pocket slowly.

Joker grinned.

Harley's blue eyes widened.

"Whoa, wait, wait Red...what cha doin'?"

Joker looked down at his girlfriend.

"Ivy is helping us out with out problem here, Harley. Soon we'll be on our way. Just let her do what she said she would do."

Harley frowned. Somewhere in that mixed up mind of her's, she knew what was going on but she was finding it hard to put two and two together by the looks of it.

"I don't understand..." Harley said, her voice small and childlike.

Ivy sighed and spun around, aiming the gun at Joker and firing at him.

Ivy missed and Joker shoved Harley away from him as he took cover behind the couch.

Ivy then bolted out of the window as she held Jay tight to her, glass splintering around them as she landed on the roof below.

She took off running as Jay started crying and Ivy paused for a second to check that he didn't have any glass stuck in him, he was fine.

Harley went over to Joker and dropped to her knees by his side.

"Puddin! Did she hurt you?"

"No, now get the kid." Joker growled, pushing Harley onto her butt and pulling out his own gun.

"I knew that bitch didn't have the guts to go through with this."

"Wait a minute... go through with what?"

Joker rolled his eyes and clenched his silver teeth as he crouched down in front of the blonde.

"You really are thick aren't you? Ivy is going to kill Jay and I take you back with me. That was our deal and she bailed. Is that in any way unclear for you?"

Harley shook her head.

"Good."

He then grabbed her by the arm, hauled her to her feet and pushed her towards the shattered window.

"Now go and find her, get the kid and kill Ivy."

"How? She has a gun."

Joker growled and tossed his gun to her.

"Now so do you. Get it done."

Harley snatched the gun out of the air and nodded with a dark grin on her face as she jumped and rolled effortlessly out of the window and onto the roof.

Joker went to fetch his goons.

Ivy was panting by the time she reached the edge of the fourth roof.

"It's ok...we're gonna get through this." She told Jay who was clinging to her hair with his tiny hands.

"Oh Red!" Harley called out.

Ivy spun around but she couldn't see the blonde anywhere.

"Ivy, honey! Where'd you get to?"

Ivy swallowed and looked around, searching for another roof to get to. The nearest once meant that she would have to climb and they were up high enough already.

"You runnin' away from little ol' me, Red? I thought we were friends."

Ivy held the gun up as she moved so that if anything did attack her, be it Harley or Joker and his goons, she would be ready.

It didn't take long for the blonde to jump down in front of Ivy.

"There you are!" She exclaimed like she'd been playing hide n seek.

Ivy aimed her gun at Harley.

"Harley, listen to me, you know what Joker wants. You can't seriously agree with him on this."

Harley shrugged.

"Maybe killing the kid is a bit harsh but I can't be a mom, Ivy. You've seen that."

Ivy nodded.

"I know which is why I'll take him away. I'll take him to the children's home."

"Nah, Joker wants him dead."

"And you? What do you want?" Ivy asked, hoping that the blonde wouldn't want the same thing.

Harley scratched her head the barrell of the gun.

"Huh...I dunno. Guess I don't wanna kill the little guy but I gotta listen to Mr. J. He said if I did this, he'd take me away with him."

Ivy nodded.

"I know Harley. But how long before he drops you again? You can run."

The blonde's blue eyes brightened.

"I can come with you!"

Ivy shook her head.

"No."

"No?"

"I don't want that." Ivy told her firmly.

"Why? Don't you love me no more?" Harley asked, pouting.

Ivy licked her lips and went to answer but Harley surprised her and aimed the gun at her.

"I gotta kill ya now Red. Sorry."

"I'll kill you first." Ivy said, her voice low.

Harley laughed.

"I don't think so honey. You told me you love me remember? You could never kill someone you loved."

"Don't be so sure." Ivy warned but even as she said it, her voice shook.

Harley only grinned.

"I gotta kill you and the kid. Which do you want first?"

Ivy looked down at Jay.

"I'm not letting you hurt your own son, Harley."

The blonde's grin never left her face.

"You don't have a lot of options, babe. Time's run out for you."

Jay made a noise and moved slightly against her.

"It's just a kid, what do you care?"

Ivy locked eyes with the psycho.

"He looks like you." She admitted.

Harley glanced at Jay who was wrapped in a blue blanket.

"He's got dark hair." She argued.

"He's got your eyes, your lips, nose...your smile." Ivy added with a small smile.

Harley looked happy for a minute and she lowered her gun, moving forwards.

"Really?"

Ivy nodded.

"Yeah...come look." She said, putting the gun back in her pocket to show Harley it wasn't a trick.

Harley stepped forward and Ivy lowered the blanket so that Harley could see her son's face.

"Wow...he does look like me." She whispered.

Ivy nodded.

"I want to make a promise to you tonight." Ivy said, looking serious again.

She knew she was running out of time before Joker and his thugs got here.

Harley looked up and into Ivy's green eyes.

"I promise you that nothing and no one will ever hurt your son."

Harley nodded as she gave Ivy a warm smile.

Ivy's eyes darkened as she looked at Harley and suddenly reached out with her free hand, grabbing Harley's top and pushing so that she was leaning backwards on the edge of the roof.

"Even if that someone is his mother."

With one push, Ivy watched as Harley fell from the roof, screaming as she did.

Ivy turned away but she heard the thud as Harley's body hit the ground.

Jay started crying softly, almost as if he knew what had happened to his mother.

Tears streamed down Ivy's cheeks as she made her way down to the ground.

Joker was nowhere to be found so he was still gathering his thugs obviously.

He would be mad as hell when he found Harley's lifeless body.

Ivy wanted to see her one last time before she disappeared with Jay forever.

She climbed back through the broken window and went down the stairs, exiting her apartment and going around the back.

She held her breath as she stepped onto the grass and she held Jay close to her, his head turned away. He didn't need to see his mother like this.

Ivy's green eyes widened.

Harley was gone.

She heard a laugh, a very familiar laugh but when she looked around, she couldn't tell where it had come from.

She had to be dead.

She'd fallen a great height, no one could have survived that.

Could they?

For the first time in her life, Ivy started to doubt her own sanity.

Harley had that affect on people after all.

* * *

THREE YEARS LATER...

"How do you think you're doing?"

"Not bad...I don't think about it as much."

"Do you still see her?"

Green eyes looked up and as she focused her attention on the doctor, she saw Harley standing by the door, smiling sweetly at her.

"Yes. She's standing behind you right now."

The doctor glanced over his shoulder and then sighed, turning back to look at Ivy who was grinning at him, her straight jacket wrapped even tighter around her since last time she had slapped an orderly so hard, she'd broken his jaw.

"I don't think your treatment here is over. In fact, I think it's far from it."

Ivy started laughing at him.

"Why do you find that funny?"

"Because I knew that before I came in here. You have a degree only to tell me what I already know."

The doctor wrote something down on his notepad.

"I think we should continue this next week. We'll up your medication, put you on something stronger and hopefully these hallucinaitions will disappear."

As he went to leave, she lunged forward and the doctor stumbled a little.

She was too restrained to hurt him but the crazed look in her eyes was unsettling to say the least.

"No...she'll never disappear. She's always here. She'll never let me rest for what I've done. Put me on what you like, do tests on me. It won't work...she'll never leave me."

The doctor nodded and then smiled at her.

Back in her cell, Ivy sat down on her bed.

The orderly who was checking on her today came in.

She opened her mouth to speak when he backhanded her.

Ivy fell to the floor, tasting blood in her mouth.

"Some orderly you are." She muttered, spitting the blood out.

The orderly grinned down at her as he locked the door and put on a knuckle duster, it glinted under the dim light in the room.

"Welcome to Arkham. The Joker sends his regards."

 **END**


End file.
